Clope et vide et fumée
by Thalimnie
Summary: Parce qu'il n'a jamais rien compris, Squall, au vide qui remplissait Seifer et que Seifer remplissait avec la fumée de sa clope.


**Disclamer :** malgré toutes mes tentatives de corruption, ni Seifer, ni Squall ne sont à moi. Ils sont radins à Square Enix, nan mais j'vous jure !

**Pairing :** Sorte de Seifer/Squall à sens unique. (et comment casser tout le suspens !)

**Blablatage de l'auteur sans importance :** Ouais, ouais, je sais, ça fait un bail que j'ai pas posté et vous vous attendiez probablement à ce que je up ma grande fic sur ff8 ou mes one-shots I/S mais nope ! C'te bout de truc de fic, c'est le cadeau d'anniv' un peu beaucoup en retard de Redfoxline (le jour de la fête des enfants au Japon, c'est bien le 25 mai, nan ? ) qui adore le Seifer/Squall alors voilà le résultat. Désolée, Redou, j'ai **vraiment **essayé d'écrire quelque chose de joyeux mais mon inspiration pour ce couple est vraiment... bah vraiment catastrophique, et encore, c'est un faible mot. Cataclysmique ou apocalyptique serait plus juste, je pense. Alors, bon cadeau d'anniversaire en retard.

**Deuxième note de l'auteur sans importance (la note pas l'auteur, hein ! Enfin, c'est à vous de voir) : **C'est une sorte d'UA, vaguement. Ça pourrait marcher à la BGU, mais je recalerais plutôt ça dans une sorte d'orphelinat-école mais pas où on apprend à se battre. (parce qu'ils en ont quand même du culot, les adultes dans ff8, dans le genre : « Tiens, on est des planqués, on veut pas se faire trucider alors on va prendre des gamins de huit-dix ans et on va leur pourir leur enfance, leur adolescence et leur avenir en leur apprenant à se battre. Et puis, si ils ne sont pas d'accord, c'est pas grave, ils n'ont pas le choix parce que la plupart n'a pas de maison pour revenir ! » Connards, va.)

Bon, j'ai fini avec mon blablatage, bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Squall s'est souvent demandé pourquoi Seifer avait tant changé au fil des ans. Pourquoi du petit garçon remuant mais amical il était devenu cet adolescent rude, agressif et cynique.<p>

Mais c'est parce qu'il n'arrive pas à voir, Squall. Il n'arrive pas à voir qu'il y a un vide dans le coeur de Seifer, un vide que le blond compense par la clope, la moto et la violence aussi bien verbale que physique. Un vide que Squall pourrait remplir si seulement il le voyait, si il ne brandissait pas son indifférence chronique comme un étendard contre le reste du monde. Mais c'est vraiment qu'il n'arrive pas à le voir ou c'est pas plutôt qu'il ne veut pas le voir ? Avec le brun, c'est toujours dur de savoir ce qu'il pense. Parce qu'en plus, Seifer est une des rares personnes dont le nom dit quelque chose à Squall, une des rares personnes qu'il prend la peine de regarder vraiment. Mais il faut croire que le temps que le brun consacre à sa réflexion sur le blond n'est pas assez important pour qu'il comprenne vraiment le fonctionnement de son aîné.

Parce que Seifer a toujours été là et que Squall ne s'est jamais réellement posé de questions sur sa présence. Il était là, jamais très loin de lui et c'était tout ce qui importait à Squall. Parce que le blond a toujours été l'emmerdeur de service, celui qui faisait des blagues pas toujours très drôles, celui qui passait son temps à tenir tête aux profs, celui qui venait lui casser les pieds lorsque le seul truc qu'il voulait, c'était qu'on le laisse déprimer seul dans son coin. Et cela énerver toujours le brun qui finissait par se battre avec Seifer, sans se rendre compte que soudainement, il n'avait plus envie de se morfondre quand le blond venait le chercher. Et Squall n'a jamais remarqué non plus que lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, les plus grands le laissaient tranquille parce qu'ils n'avaient aucune envie de se frotter à Seifer. Le seul qui avait le droit d'emmerder le petit brun, c'était lui et personne d'autre. Mais ça, Squall a toujours été incapable de le voir.

Gamin, Seifer a toujours été une tornade (survoltée, bruyante, vociférante, complètement instable, barrée et dangereuse, quand le brun y repense), le genre qui renverse tout sur son passage, objet comme être vivant, et qui ne prend même pas la peine de se retourner pour voir s'il y a des survivants. Pas la peine, selon lui. Les faibles n'ont pas à avoir son attention et il retrouvera les plus forts au prochain tournant alors à quoi bon perdre du temps à se retourner ? La vie est déjà pas très longue alors il ne va pas la gaspiller à s'occuper des faibles. Seifer, c'est celui qui a rendu Squall à moitié sourd pendant son enfance à crier haut et fort quand quelque chose le contrarier. Mais Squall ne s'est jamais rendu compte, et ne se rend toujours pas compte, qu'il a en réalité toujours été sourd, à ne pas comprendre que les colères exagérées du blond cachaient un malaise plus profond, plus douloureux, beaucoup plus douloureux. Et qu'il aurait facilement pu y mettre fin s'il n'avait seulement que regarder vraiment Seifer une seule fois dans les yeux. Si, au lieu de le regarder une fraction de seconde avec un regard indifférent et morne à chaque fois que le blond lui parlait, il avait réellement fait attention à lui, il aurait pu voir ce vide qui rongeait Seifer. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Et maintenant qu'ils ont tous deux grandis et qu'ils ne sont plus des gamins, Seifer ne peut plus hurler son mal-être comme il le faisait et Squall fait encore moins attention au blond, sauf quand il revient l'emmerder mais il n'y a plus derrière tout ça l'innocence de l'enfance.

Alors Seifer a arrêté d'être un gosse et s'est mis à la clope et à extérioriser sa souffrance dans des bagarres de rues. Il n'est pas rare de le voir revenir à l'école avec des bandages aux mains et des bleus un peu partout sur le corps. Et les gens qui le croisent s'en foutent ou s'écartent de ce garçon trop sauvage, trop pas comme il faut. Personne ne lui dit rien, comme personne ne lui a rien dit lorsqu'il a commencé à fumer. Après tout, c'est sa vie, elle ne les regarde pas. Et puis d'abord, quelle valeur elle a pour eux, sa vie ? Rien, nada, que dalle, niet, rien de rien, nada de nada de que dalle. Alors Seifer continue à se battre et à fumer, agrandi la collection de blessures sur son corps qui finissent par cicatriser et par s'effacer, contrairement aux cicatrices qu'il a à l'âme et qui s'exhibent en un patchwork hideux que le blond tente de cacher et que les autres ne voient pas. Et le vide qu'il a en lui grandit encore un peu plus, un vide que même l'amitié indéfectible que lui offrent ses deux meilleurs amis ne peut totalement combler. Un vide que Squall aurait pu remplir dès leur petite enfance, si seulement il avait su voir, su écouter, su comprendre. Mais non, il n'a rien vu, le Squall, pas plus qu'il a entendu ou compris quelque chose au vide qui creuse Seifer et le remplit en même temps. Pourtant, il s'y intéresse à son blond, le brun. Pas des masses, pas qu'il le montre vraiment, mais il s'y intéresse quand même. Seulement, il n'est pas très doué dans les relations humaines et il se dit aussi que les problèmes de Seifer ne le regardent pas. Grave erreur ! Le seul vrai problème que le blond a, il ne concerne que le brun, justement. Mais ça, il ne le voit pas, Squall. Il aurait peut-être pu comprendre, voir, entendre ce secret si, ce jour-là, il avait poussé l'interrogatoire un peu plus loin. Mais il n'est pas doué avec les paroles, pas plus qu'il ne l'est avec les sentiments, le brun, alors il s'est vite tu. Dommage, parce que s'il avait insisté, Seifer le lui aurait sûrement dit, son secret. Mais Squall n'a pas insisté, alors l'autre n'a rien dit. Mais peut-être aussi que Seifer n'aurait pas pu le dire son secret et aussi que Squall n'aurait pas pu le voir, l'entendre ou le comprendre. C'est dur à dire avec ces deux-là, parce qu'ils n'agissent vraiment pas comme le reste du monde.

_« Pourquoi tu as commencé à fumer, Almassy ? demande un garçon de quatorze ans au blond assis à côté de lui.  
><em>_- Pour combler le vide, répondit Seifer en soufflant la fumée vers le ciel étoilé.  
><em>_- Quel vide ? C'est vraiment stupide. Tu vas juste avoir un cancer des poumons, vu comment tu fumes.  
><em>_- Ça ne sera de toute façon que moins douloureux que de crever à cause du vide.  
><em>_-... Si tu le dis. »_

Et Squall était parti silencieusement, sans doute parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ne connaissait pas le vide. La solitude, oui, il connaissait, il l'avait même choisi alors il n'en souffrait pas réellement mais il ne comprenait pas que le vide pouvait tuer. Il ne pouvait pas voir que le blond fumait pour remplir ce vide dans son coeur, il n'entendait pas les cris silencieux de douleur qu'il poussait. Et le vide en Seifer avait grandi encore et encore pour devenir un abîme, un gouffre béant de souffrance que ni la clope, ni la violence, ni l'ivresse de la moto qu'il conduisait trop vite n'arrivent plus à remplir. Alors oui, Seifer mourra probablement jeune, trop jeune et personne ne comprendra pourquoi, pas même Squall. Parce que ce qui le tuera à la fin, ce ne sera pas la clope mais le vide. Ce vide que Squall aurait pu remplir mais il ne le fera jamais. Parce qu'il n'a jamais compris, ne comprends toujours pas et ne comprendra jamais que le seul secret de Seifer, c'est qu'il l'aimait.

* * *

><p>J'espère que le cadeau t'a plu, Redfoxline !<p>

Et oui, j'avais prévenu dès le début que ce n'était pas très drôle, vous avez parfaitement le droit de m'insulter par reviews. Mon pauvre Seifer, t'arrêtes pas d'en baver avec moi, j'crois que c'est vraiment la fic où je te fais le plus souffrir. J'dois être assez sadique parce que c'est mon perso préféré, en plus. ^^"

Et oui, j'ai mis "Tragedy" parce que même si il ne meurt pas, son histoire est peut-être pas tragique, mais sinon bien triste et sans espoir.

Bon, j'vous promets que je m'y remets sérieusement à bosser sur mes fics, maintenant que Roland Garros est fini et que j'ai fini mes scans de Code:Breaker (Toki ! /bave/) et de Shin Prince of Tennis (Yukimuura ! :coeur: /évite de justesse un Fuurinkazen dans la tronche. xD/)


End file.
